<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love In An Elevator by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795602">Love In An Elevator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Season/Series 04, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Teasing, Trapped In Elevator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a call, Buck and Eddie get stuck alone in an elevator. It doesn't take long for their usual teasing to take a turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love In An Elevator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the promo for season 4. The first line comes from that, and everything else is just my brain spiral that I woke up and had to write this morning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"At least it's not a tsunami, right?" </p>
<p>The words leave Eddie's mouth before he can think them through. Something that has been happening more and more around Buck lately. It's as if his brain to mouth filter just gets turned off. </p>
<p>Which is dangerous. Really dangerous. <em>Especially </em>around Buck<em>.</em></p>
<p>From the way Buck's eyes narrow as the elevator doors close, he's not the least bit impressed. "Seriously, Eddie?"</p>
<p>"What? It was a joke. You know what those are, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know what a joke is," Buck says. "I'm looking at one."</p>
<p>Eddie bristles at that, "What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean, have you seen your hair lately?"</p>
<p>Eddie's hands immediately fly up to his head, only to be met with his helmet. "You're fucking with me!"</p>
<p>Buck shrugs, a mischievous grin making its way onto his lips. "Maybe, you're just a little too…"</p>
<p>The elevator jerks suddenly, sending them both stumbling. Buck starts to careen forward. The only thing that stops him from face planting into the floor is Eddie's arms wrapping around him and holding him steady. </p>
<p>"What the hell was that?" Buck questions. </p>
<p>"The elevator stopped," Eddie says, unhelpfully.</p>
<p>Buck rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I know that. But why?"</p>
<p>"Cap said they might need to cut the power in the building," Eddie says. He'd shrug, but it's a little hard with his arms still wrapped around Buck's waist. He realizes he probably should have let go a while ago but can't bring himself to do it now. "Guess we're going to be stuck here a while."</p>
<p>Buck's eyes meet his, and Eddie has to swallow past the sudden tightness in his throat. Buck's eyes are dark and full of something that sends his heart racing and head spinning. "Guess so," Buck says softly. "We'll have to find some other ways to occupy ourselves."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?"</p>
<p>Buck smirks. His hands run up Eddie's back, under his coat. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Eddie finds himself torn between wanting to lean back into Buck's touch and closer to his body. To those lips that have been haunting his dreams for so long. "Have anything in mind?"</p>
<p>Eddie gasps when Buck's hands draw him in closer. His nose trails along Eddie's jaw, back to his ear. "I can think of something."</p>
<p>"Anything," Eddie breathes out. </p>
<p>The word is out before he can think it through. But it seems to be the right one from the way Buck inhales sharply, and his hands tighten their hold. </p>
<p>Buck pulls back to look at him. His eyes are dark and wild. Wanting. "Eddie…"</p>
<p>The last bit of self-restraint leaves Eddie as he surges forward and kisses Buck. It's rough and a little off-balance, but it leaves his body yearning for more. He's wanted this so long. So fucking long. But he's always held back, too afraid to cross that line. Until now.</p>
<p>He pulls back and gages Buck's reaction. Buck's breathing heavy, like he's had the wind knocked out of him. Eddie knows the feeling. Their eyes meet, searching. Then Buck is smiling, and Eddie can't help but smile back. </p>
<p>He's not sure who moves first, but then they're kissing again. There's no hesitation now. Years of pent up longing spill over into a kiss of desperation. Under that something deeper. </p>
<p>They stumble, Buck's back hitting the wall of the elevator, and Eddie just presses closer. Nothing is ever going to be close enough. </p>
<p>When Buck pulls back to breathe, Eddie moves down to his neck, kissing and nipping at any exposed skin he can find there. Which isn't much with the damn mask and turnout gear. </p>
<p>Eddie curses, and Buck chuckles, "Something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Too many clothes," Eddie mutters. </p>
<p>One of Buck's hands moves up to Eddie's head, and his nails rake against his scalp. He sighs. "How unfortunate."</p>
<p>"We could fix that," Eddie says, glancing up at Buck. </p>
<p>Buck raises an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting we have sex in an elevator?"</p>
<p>Eddie shrugs, "We are trapped in here."</p>
<p>"They could free us at any time," Buck points out. He uses his hand in Eddie's hair to pull him up until their faces are level. "We could lose our jobs if we get caught."</p>
<p>Eddie's about to say it would be worth the risk. But as much as he wants to get his hands on Buck, he loves his job and doesn't want to lose it. He knows Buck doesn’t want that either. Not with how much he’s fought to keep it.</p>
<p>He sighs and rests his head against Buck's, "Later?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you buy me dinner first, and we'll see how it goes?" Buck suggests. </p>
<p>Eddie grins, "I can do that."</p>
<p>Buck kisses his nose, and Eddie laughs, drawing another smile from Buck. "It's a date."</p>
<p>A date. He has a date with Buck. "I like the sound of that."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Eddie nods. "I've uhh… I've wanted this for a long time."</p>
<p>"To get stuck and make out in an elevator?"</p>
<p>"No. Well maybe. But it's more than that," Eddie says. How can he possibly put into words everything he feels for Evan Buckley? No words will ever feel like enough. "Buck I…"</p>
<p>"I know," Buck says, smiling softly down at him. "I love you, too."</p>
<p>Eddie grins and takes Buck's face in his hands and kisses him, his thumb brushing over Buck's birthmark as they kiss. It's soft, reverent. And even though Buck says he knows how Eddie feels, Eddie still needs him to hear it. If anyone should hear these words, it's Buck. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Buck smiles, wide and bright as the sun. Eddie’s chest feels lighter now that the words are out there. Now that Buck finally knows how he feels. Eddie kisses him again, something soft and lingering, trying to show Buck with his actions as much as his words just how much he matters. </p>
<p>They're still kissing when the elevator starts moving again. The door will be opening soon, and there's no telling what's going to be waiting on the other side. Eddie reluctantly steps back and turns towards the door. His lips are still tingling from all the kissing, and he smiles. </p>
<p>The door opens a few seconds later to reveal Hen, Bobby, and Chimney. </p>
<p>"You two okay?" Bobby asks. </p>
<p>Buck and Eddie share a look, both having to fight back smiles. "We're great, Cap."</p>
<p>"Were you two stuck in here?" Hen questions.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we were in here when the power went off," Eddie says. </p>
<p>Chimney raises an eyebrow, "And you didn't think to radio for help?"</p>
<p>"We were busy."</p>
<p>"We knew you'd find us."</p>
<p>Buck clears his throat, "We kept busy knowing you would find us."</p>
<p>"Busy, huh?" Hen asks. "How exactly?"</p>
<p>"I don't think we want to know," Chimney says. </p>
<p>"Do we even want to be in here?" Hen asks, looking around the elevator, nose wrinkled. "Is it sanitary?"</p>
<p>"Of my god. We didn't have sex," Buck says. When they don't look convinced, Buck turns to Eddie. "Tell them."</p>
<p>"We didn't have sex," Eddie says. "We just talked."</p>
<p>"Talked?" Bobby asks.</p>
<p>"Yep, talked," Buck says. "It was all very illuminating."</p>
<p>Hen smirks, "I'm sure it was."</p>
<p>"Isn't there some sort of disaster happening?" Buck asks, clearly wanting to change the subject. Eddie doesn't blame him. </p>
<p>"Yeah, what's going on?" Eddie asks. </p>
<p>He listens as Bobby explains the situation the rest of the ride down. When the elevator doors open, they step out into the lobby. Cap leads the way out to the truck. Buck and Eddie follow behind the others. Every so often, their hands brush, and Eddie smiles.</p>
<p>He knows it's going to be a long shift. But he has his team to count on. And when it's all over, Buck will be there. By his side. Just as he always is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/><a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>